I just want you, You kurt!
by blainekurtsebbritsan
Summary: When Kurt's life takes an unexpected turn will it be for the best?
1. I Caught You

Kurt walked to the lima bean at the normal time just like he did everyday he sat in the same seat jut like he did everyday, but today was different as kurts life was just about to change forever. It had been hard getting over the break up of him and blaine especially as blaine was with dave now and kurt had been single ever since. In the few months it had been kurt could never think about looking at any other guy untill sebastian walked past and caught his attention he felt his jaw drop since when had sebastian become so attractive.

Kurts eyes met sebastians as he waited in the queue his head quickly turning away as he prayed that sebastian hadn't noticed but he had. Sebastian sat down in the chair opposite him whilst placing his coffe on the table infront of him, sebastians face lit up with a smug grin as he relaxed in to his chair.

"what do you want seb?" kurt asked with an axious tone

"don't think i didn't catch you staring at me" sebastian replied

"i i i was not" kurt murmered

"you keep telling your self that" sebastain smirked

sebastian sipped his coffee not taking his eyes off kurt who was finishing home work for school a place he hated as he had to see blaine every week. Sebastian snapped out of his dreamworld when kurt said

"i can not concentrate on this with staring at me"

"you're you're be.." he paused before he made a big mistake of admiting how beautiful kurt actually was.

"wha what did you say" kurt murmered back nervously

"n n nothing" sebastian replied

They sat in an awkward silence for the next hour and not many words were passed just many soft glares at each other the tension built up to the moment kurt went to leave, sebastian gripped kurts arm pleading him not to go, kurt could see a range of emotions something he'd never saw in sebastian before .

" why not we both hate each other why should i stay, i'm suprised your not chasing after blaine right this minute" kurt said pushing back the tears caused by blaines betrayel.

"it's not him i want, not no more, i'm so sorry kurt" sebastian said softly

Sebastians and Kurts eyes met again and it stayed like that for sevral minutes untill they both realised who they was staring at.

Your eyes are like heaven and ocean that im lost in, sebastian thought to had never felt such a deep connection to anyone before not like this not even with blaine. But all Kurt could think about was the touch of sebastians hand on kurts arm the moment replayed over an over in his head.

"are you busy this afternoon?" sebastian asked

"erm no, no i dont think so" kurt replied worryingly

"come over to mine around six no-one will be in" sebastian replied

"no-one?" kurt asked

"well we don't wanna get caught do we?" sebastian said smirking and winking at kurt

"cau caught doing what?" Kurt said as he felt a lump rise in his throat.

"you'll have to wait and see" sebastian said as he scrawled his address on his napkin handed it to kurt and walked out of the door, leaving kurt with a shocked look on his face.


	2. Dinner For Two

Chapter 2;

Kurt was nervous, Sebastian was all about sex and Kurt just didn't work like that he was a relationship guy, not a one night stand guy. However for some weird reason Kurt was intreged to see what Sebastian was going to do so he got into his car and pulled off his drive typing Sebastians address into his sat nav.

Sebastians place was over 3 hours away seeing as it was a weekend and he wasn't at the warbler dorm. Kurts hand trembled as he ran his hand over the doorbell ringing it sevral times before sebastian finally appeared at the door. Sebastian grabbed Kurts hand puling him into the appartment and wrapping his warbler tie over kurts eyes. Kurt paniced as sebastian led him through the appartment, Kurt couldn't see a thing.

Sebastian pushed kurt onto a chair still holding his hands behind his back so he couldn't rip the tie off. Sebastian took the blindfold off carefully and turned kurt around. Kurts eyes lit up as he saw the table layed out, the lights dimmed and sevral candles lit in the middle of the table. Sebastian whipped a bouquet of roses from around his back and handed them to kurt. Sebastian eyes were vunerable and he was shaking from nerves he'd obviously never done this before.

"i'm speechless" kurt whispered

"D-do you like it?" sebastian murmered

"it's amazing" kurt squeeled

Sebastian dissapeared through a door off the dining room with a grin on his face and he returned with a silver platter covered by a silver lid, he placed the plate in the middle of the table and removed the lid uncovering a perfecty cooked lobster surrounded by dressing. Kurt really couldn't believe Sebastian would go to all this trouble for him, he knew there must be some kind of catch behind it.

It could not get more perfect for Kurt as he slowly began to eat, his and Sebatians eyes kept meeting and Kurt could feel butterflies tormenting his stumach. There was tension in the air neither of the pair could speak they just ate in silence till sebastian plucked up the courage to say...

"how was it?"

Kurt slurred his words "perfect"

Both the boys blushed and sebastian picked up the plates and took them in to the kitchen, Kurt got up to look around sebastians dining room everything was perfect and the room was well decorated. He felt arms wrap around his face as all of a sudden Sebastian pulled him in for a kiss.


	3. We All Have Bruises

Kurt eyes lit up as his and Sebastians lips crashed together, he had never ever expected this to of happened. The kiss went on for sevral minutes both of their tounges fighting to be dominant before kurt pulled away slowly letting his arms drift slowly down from sebastians face. Sebastian opened his eyes searching for some kind of reaction on Kurts face, but kurts face was blank like a sheet paper.

Sebastian felt as though he was fighting to push back his tears, he really liked Kurt and although he was always putting Kurt down he just was trying to fight the urge to love kurt. Sebastian just wanted to face palm had he really just thought about loving kurt, for god sake he was Sebastian Smythe the guy who had a billion one night stands he didn't love anyone and he never would.

"wh why did you do all of this?" Kurt stuttered as his and Sebastians eyes re-met,

"b-b-because i thought you would like it" Sebastian said quickly,

"but why would you care what i would or wouldn't like?" Kurt quizzed,

"didn't that kiss just tell you anything?" Sebastian asked,

"it was pretty good" Kurt giggled interlocking his and sebastians hands,

"exactly" Sebastian whispered as his lips pressed back onto Kurts.

They spent the rest of the evening on Sebastians sofa talking about glee club suprisingly, Kurt told Sebastian how he never got no solos anymore and he really wanted to sing one song to the group but never got the chance as the glee club had become the Rachel and Blaine show.

"what song?" Sebastian asked,

"Train-Brusies"Kurt replyed

Sebastian jumped from the couch dashing over to the stack of the cds near the plasma screen tv, he whipped out the Calafornia 37 album and put it into the cd player.

"sing" he said to kurt

"I can't i haven't re-hersed this in ages"

"i'll help you, i'll do the Ashley Monroe parts"

Kurt got up and stood next to Sebastian as the song began..

"everybody loses, we all got bruises" they sang the last line looking into each others eyes Kurt felt his heart racing as Sebastian pulled him close to him and locking his arms around Kurts back, in this moment Sebastian felt so safe.

Kurt picked up his messengers bag placing it over his shoulder, Sebastian didn't want Kurt to leave he wanted him to stay forever, but Kurt had to go it as already 11pm and Kurts kurfew was 10pm he had to get home fast. Kurt arrived home two and a half hours after kurfew after breaking every speedlimit possible. He got out of his car the living room lights in his house still on, he knew his family would have stayed up as they were probably worried about him. he wasn't normally this late home.

Kurt opened the door his Dad,Carole,Finn and Sam sitting in the lounge watching the door open slowly, Kurt was nervous.

"where have you been?" his dad roared,

"out, at a mates" Kurt replied

"WHO KURT?" his dad shouted louder,

"just a mate dad, you never ask Finn where he's going" Kurt said

"Get to bed you have school tomorrow, we'll talk about this after that" his dad told him.

Kurt was tired and all he really wanted to do was sleep, he didn't even do his nightly facial routine which was very weird for kurt, looking his best was Kurts number one priority after losing Blaine.

Just as Kurt was getting in to bed he heard footsteps coming down the stairs to kurts room. As he suspected it was Finn and Sam coming to check he was ok. Sam had been staying at the Hummel-Hudson resident ever since regionals 7 weeks ago and him and Kurt had bonded and become like brother to him.

"where was you?" Finn quizzed,

"at a friends just like i told dad" kurt said sarcastically,

"yeah but who kurt? you can tell us man were your brothers" Sam added,

"i-i-i was with Sebastian" Kurt stuttered he wanted to lie to the boys but he knew they wouldnt believe anything else but the truth.

Both the boys looked at each other with shocked looks on their faces.

"Sebastian rock salt slushie Sebastian" Finn asked angrily

"y-yes" Kurt replied scared as to what the boys would think of him.

Both the boys scowled at him and exited the room not saying one word to Kurt as they left, Kurt hated the fact that the boys were going to ignore him, epsecially at this time when he really needed people he could trust to talk to.

He lay awake for the most of the night thinking about everything that had happened in the previous 24hours his life had chnaged dramatically.


	4. Warbler ReUnion

It had been several weeks since the Kurt and Sebastian incident, but they knew tonight they would have to see each other because there was a warbler re-union party tonight in Wes's dorm with Trent,Thad,David,Nick,Wes,Jeff and of course Sebastian, and Blaine was invited too.

Kurt had spent hours getting ready and loads of time deciding on an outfit, eventually he decided on a plain white shirt, black tight fitted jeans and not forgetting his old warbler tie. He pulled on a brown leather jacket and headed for the door calling goodbye to his family and tell his dad not to wait up as he would probably crash in one of the warblers dorms seeing as it wasn't a school day.

He pulled up in his car several hours later outside Dalton Academy it was around 6'o clock as the welcome committee consisting of a smiling Jeff and Nick greeted him and walked him to the dorm, however he didn't need to be escorted he knew this place like the back of his hand. He walked up the staircase where he and Blaine first met and the memories came flooding back, the good and the bad.

He entered a room full of his old class mates every head turned to look at him as he walked through the door he felt like he was in the spotlight. Sebastian glared at him looking him up and down he was speechless, Kurt looked gorgeous if he was being honest.

Kurt took a seat next to Nick they had shared a room at Dalton he really missed the good friends he had made here but mc kinley high was his home, a place where he felt that he could belong. He knew the party tonight was going to be wild so he grabbed a beer and began to relax as much as he could with his ex-boyfriend and, well he didn't really know what to call Sebastian at the moment.

Kurt had, had three beers by the time that the eight other boys had decided to play spin the bottle, this game was very familiar it reminded him of that time when Blaine had decided he might not of been gay after kissing Rachel whilst being very drunk. Kurt decided to join in even though this game really wasn't his thing. He sat down next to Trent and Jeff spun the bottle first as it was his idea to play which wasn't surprising, the bottle turned and turned until it landed on Blaine everyone cheered as the pair lent over the middle and kissed sweetly. Blaine spun the bottle next and it landed on Trent they lent in and kissed and the game went on for several rounds until Thad spun the bottle and it landed on Sebastian, Sebastian smirked and they kissed for a few seconds before Thad pulled away remembering he had a girlfriend.

Sebastian smirked again as he spun the bottle he knew exactly who he wanted the bottle to land on his wish was granted, everyone gasped as the bottled pointed to Kurt, Kurt blushed as he had been here before only a few weeks ago with the same boy. Sebastian grinned as he pulled Kurt in for the kiss. He felt the butterflies flutter in his stomach and fireworks flashed before his eyes, the kiss was sensational. The background music and the cheers of the boys drowned out as the kiss got deeper and Kurt was lost in Sebastian's eyes. The kiss lasted for many minutes before Blaine pulled them apart with jealousy in his eyes he wanted that to be him but he could see he had lost Kurt for good and it was all his fault he should never of broken up with him.


	5. Truth Or Dare

The party went deep in to the night and everyone bar Sebastian, Blaine and Kurt had passed out from either being too drunk or just knackered. There was an awkward atmosphere in the room as the trio sat on the sofa sipping beer and not making conversation. Blaine was sitting on an arm chair and Sebastian and Kurt sat uncomfortably on the sofa Sebastian trying to cuddle up to Kurt and failing. Sebastian shared an evil glance with Blaine, one of them glances that meant please get up and leave we want to be alone, well Sebastian wanted to be alone with Kurt not the other way around and he knew it.

"Kurt I'm sorry" Blaine said pushing back his tears trying to keep a straight face in front of Sebastian. Blaine hated how weak he could be sometimes.

"Why are you sorry?" Kurt replied,

"For letting you go I was stupid" Blaine whimpered,

"It's far too late now Blaine"

"So I don't stand another chance?" Blaine asked,

"No you broke my heart Blaine and you expect me to just take you back like it's that easy" Kurt said.

Blaine couldn't keep the tears in no longer he just wanted to be alone as he exited Wes's dorm and ran out of Dalton most likely going home. Sebastian finally had Kurt alone.

"Truth or dare?" Sebastian asked Kurt.

"What?" Kurt replied confused as to what Sebastian wanted,

"Pick on Kurt, truth or dare?" Sebastian asked,

"Truth" Kurt picked he still couldn't understand why Sebastian wanted to play but he went along with it anyway.

"What do you go for in a guy?" Sebastian asked sluggishly,

"Well he has to have a nice personality, the ability to keep up with my singing, he has to put the effort into the relationship and just generally be a nice person, does that answer your question?" Kurt giggled.

"Yes it does your turn to ask me now" Sebastian said calmly.

"Truth or dare?" Kurt asked,

"Dare" Sebastian replied,

"I dare you to into Wes's room where everyone is asleep and sing a love song to Wes to wake everyone up" Kurt squealed

Sebastian got up and opened the door to the bedroom and five seconds later he began to belt out the chorus of a song…

"A million love songs later  
Here I am trying to tell you that I care  
Million love songs later  
Here I am, here I am  
Million love songs later  
Here I am"

Kurt giggled as he heard several of the boys begin to scream and continued to laugh as he could hear the boys attacking Sebastian with their pillows Kurt was surprised when Sebastian made it out alive because he was sure if Trent had, had his way Sebastian would have been burnt alive in the very second.

"That was not fair you knew if I had gone in there the boys would kill me, you enjoy my pain"

Kurt kind of felt bad now as that had been his intentions at the start but now Kurt felt pitiful to the tall boy.

"I'm sorry" Kurt whispered

"Well you can always make it up to me" Sebastian said seductively,

Kurt felt his stomach flip as he knew Sebastian's intentions, he felt the lump rise to the top of his throat as he said "how."

"Well I'm sure we can think of something" Sebastian chuckled as he lay on the sofa pulling a duvet over him and slowly falling asleep. Kurt sat up thinking about what he had said as he watched Sebastian sleep he could never understand this boy.


	6. I Want You

Kurt had finally fell asleep around half five and it was now ten in the morning and all the boys were awake stumbling around all looking for painkillers for their terrible hangovers. Kurt hated not getting enough sleep as he always woke up in a terrible mood and was normally grumpy for the rest of the day, he could see Blaine was the last to wake up as he was probably the boy who had, had the most to drink last night. Blaine clutched his head as he walked over to where Kurt was sitting in the living room, Blaine had a pair of sunglasses as his head hurt far too much to have to look at the sunlight filling the room on this lovely morning.

"Well you are a mess this morning aren't you" Kurt said with sarcasm in his voice,

"Thanks that's really the first thing that I wanted to hear off you in the morning" Blaine said he sounded pissed at Kurt's remark,

"Well sorry darling" Kurt laughed.

Blaine stormed out leaving Kurt standing on his own, Kurt had only been joking he had never expected him to take it so seriously. Kurt's mind wandered to the small or should he say tall matter of Sebastian hovering behind him, he'd obviously heard every word of the row and most likely enjoyed it.

"Smythe just leave me alone I'm not in the mood for you this morning" Kurt said harshly, Sebastian's presence at this moment was making him angry.

"Are you ok?" Sebastian asked his words were soft something Kurt would never of expected.

"Yeah I'm just great did you not just listen to any of that?" Kurt asked,

"Blaine's just tired give him chance to sleep and by the end of today he'll be begging for forgiveness" Sebastian said it as if he didn't want that to happen but he knew it would the pair were inseparable.

"You know nothing about him bas so don't come over here like you know everything" Kurt paused after that where the hell had that nickname come from.

"Bas?" Sebastian questioned.

"Sorry that just slipped out now get out of my face I need to clean up" Kurt said as he pushed Sebastian out of his way and headed to the bathroom.

"Need any help" Sebastian called after him the cockiness filling his voice again.

Kurt just shook his head as he closed the door behind him turning on the tap and splashing water on to his face he need to clean the remains of sticky beer from off his face and neck before he could go home to his family.

Kurt was just about to leave when Sebastian stepped in front of the doorway blocking Kurt's exit route,

"Move" Kurt hissed,

"Just let me ride with you I want to go to lima bean anyway and it's right on your way home" Sebastian said nicely hoping the reaction from Kurt would be yes which surprisingly it was.

"Hurry up then and ill drop you there on the way I was thinking of grabbing a medium drip before heading home anyway" Kurt mitered trying to make out he wasn't doing this for Sebastian's sake.

The lima bean was quite a drive from Dalton especially with all the traffic of a Saturday lunchtime, and it wasn't as if the car journey was enjoyable as him and Sebastian barely spoke they did nothing but exchange short glimpses at each other the whole way. A few hours later they arrived at the lima bean they both got out of the car and walked inside getting in line for coffee.

Kurt went over to his normal seat at the back of the shop hoping he would have lost Sebastian, but no Sebastian trailed behind him and sat in the seat opposite him.

"Why are you still here Bas?" Kurt asked,

"Why do you keep calling me that were not together yet there's no need for these pet names..." Sebastian laughed to himself; whilst Kurt was not amused he just sat there blushing at his mistake.

"That wasn't funny I have a habit of giving people shortened names, but you never answered my question, why are you still here?"

Sebastian leant over the table pulling Kurt close to him as he breathed the words "I want you" on to Kurt's lips, two seconds later and Sebastian's lips had collided with Kurt's and Kurt made no effort to pull away until he heard a quiet heartbroken voice call his name from behind him.


	7. Sweet Sebastian

**~AUTHORS NOTE~**

**Please review this is the longest chapter I've ever wrote and I didn't really know how to finish it so I kind of left it weirdly but I'm going to try and update twice or maybe three times a week if I can, thank you to everyone who has added me to their alerts but would be most appreciated if you could leave me a review saying what you might want to see in the future chapters plus anything you liked or disliked, thanks again love you all, almost as much as I love Kurtbastian**

**-Becka xoxoxo**

**Chapter 7**

Kurt pinched himself he wanted all of this to be a dream like it had never happened but I had. Kurt turned around to see a heartbroken Blaine staring at him and Sebastian sobbing his heart out. Kurt had forgot to mention this whole time that he was giving Blaine another chance.

"This was a mistake" Kurt hissed at Sebastian "Blaine I love you I don't want him come on lets go" Kurt hurried Blaine out the door giving neither him or Sebastian time to actually debate about what had just happened.

"I saw you Kurt don't try and deny it I saw it you and him" Kurt could hear the anger in Blaine's voice he didn't know what to say back.

"I don't like him like that I never have and I never will he kissed me not the other way round it was just out of the blue" Kurt lied, he hated what he was doing.

"Are you sure that's all it was Kurt?" Blaine questioned the lack of trust filling his voice.

"Yes of course I'm sure you really thought that there was something going on between me and that Meerkat" Kurt said sarcastically he was really starting to sound like Sebastian.

"No of course not but seeing you there with him like that what did you expect me to think?" Blaine replied

"Well nice to see you have faith in me" and with that Kurt stormed off in the direction of his car, but he knew he would have to face Blaine again at school tomorrow. He decided to drive the long way home which gave him chance to think about everything that had happened today, he turned his phone off because he didn't want to have to speak to anyone especially Blaine or Sebastian.

He arrived home later than usual it was gone nine when he stepped into his house receiving death glares off his dad Carole, Finn and Sam who was practically part of the family know. He just strolled through not saying a word to any of them until he was stopped at the top of his bedroom stairs by Finn.

"Dude where have you been?" Finn asked trying to be calm with an upset looking Kurt,

"It's a long story Finn and I really don't want to talk about it right now can we catch up after glee tomorrow I promise I'll explain everything then…" Kurt rushed to finish his speech as all he wanted to do was his skin routine and get into bed.

"Okay man but you have to tell me and Sam everything" Finn said resting his hand on Kurt's shoulder letting him know that he was there if he needed him.

Kurt did his skin routine quicker than usual and he quickly turned his phone on before getting in to bed to set his alarm his screen lit up

Blaine (8 new messages) Sebastian (3 new messages) 1 new voicemail (Sebastian).

Kurt set his alarm for six before tossing his phone on to the night stand and quickly drifting off to sleep.

Kurt woke up the next morning ready to get the day out of the way he knew he would have to face Blaine at some point but he figured if he could avoid him in lessons and at lunch he would only have to see him at glee which wouldn't be too painful as it would be hard for them to speak as the club were currently preparing for nationals that were in Chicago this year and it was most of the clubs last chance to win a national championship. This made Kurt sad to think he would have to leave most of them behind but he knew it was all part of the process of growing up.

Kurt threw an outfit together of tight grey jeans a white shirt and black leather jacket he added some dress shoes to complete his look and through his satchel over his shoulder as he walked out the house. Sam and Finn both had cars but yet they still insisted in Kurt giving them a lift every morning they gave an excuse about saving petrol which was kind of true but sometimes Kurt just wanted to be alone before he got to school and the drama would begin.

He was successful in avoiding Blaine all day and for a moment he thought that Blaine wasn't going to show for glee but thirty seconds after this thought Blaine came in looking as dreamy as ever but for some reason this didn't really appeal to Kurt no more as he was lost in his thoughts about none other than Sebastian Smythe.

Mr. SC hue was later than anyone to the glee club he rushed in and stood in the middle of the class and started to speak,

" I know we should be getting ready for nationals but today someone came to me and asked if they could come into glee today and sing a song that they felt was necessary and even though I really shouldn't of let them I had to because it just felt right"

Within ten seconds Sebastian walked in to the choir room followed by Nick, Thad and Jeff.

"Hell to the no Mr SC hue white boy and his back up should not be allowed in the school after what he did to the male version of berry" Mercedes yelled.

One by one everyone began to agree with her even Santana which was unusual, Kurt couldn't stand it anymore so he stood up and yelled.

"Just give him a chance everyone deserves a chance."

Sebastian nodded at Kurt mouthing thank you at him before the song started Kurt recognized it, it was off one of his favorite albums but why was Sebastian singing it to him? And then the reason hit him his face dropped in shock.

"On the other side of a street I knew  
Stood a girl that looked like you  
I guess that's déjà vu  
I thought this can't be true  
'Cause you moved to west LA  
Or New York or Santa Fe  
Or wherever to get away from me"

Kurt noticed the way Sebastian hadn't changed the lyrics of the song to be sang to a guy which made him laugh.

"Oh but that one night  
was more than just right  
I didn't leave you 'cause I was all through  
Oh I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell  
Because I really fell for you"

Oh god all of a sudden Kurt could feel his cheeks burning up from the part of the song Sebastian was singing he knew exactly what night Sebastian was talking about and the song lyrics were just perfect as that night had been amazing.

"Oh I swear to you  
I'll be there for you  
This is not a drive by  
Just a shy guy looking for a two-ply  
Hefty bag to hold my love  
When you move me everything is groovy  
They don't like it sue me  
Mmm the way you do me  
Oh I swear to you  
I'll be there for you  
This is not a drive by

On the upside of a downward spiral  
My love for you went viral  
And I loved you every mile you drove away  
But now here you are again  
So let's skip the "how you been"  
And get down to the "more than friends" at last

Oh but that one night  
Is still the highlight  
I didn't need you until I came to  
And I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell  
Because I really fell for you

Oh I swear to you  
I'll be there for you  
This is not a drive by  
Just a shy guy looking for a two-ply  
Hefty bag to hold my love  
When you move me everything is groovy  
They don't like it sue me  
Mmm the way you do me  
Oh I swear to you  
I'll be there for you  
This is not a drive by

Please believe that when I leave  
There's nothing up my sleeve but love for you  
And a little time to get my head together too

On the other side of a street I knew  
Stood a girl that looked like you  
I guess that's déjà vu  
But I thought this can't be true  
'Cause

Oh I swear to you  
I'll be there for you  
This is not a drive by  
Just a shy guy looking for a two-ply  
Hefty bag to hold my love  
When you move me everything is groovy  
They don't like it sue me  
Mmm the way you do me  
Oh I swear to you  
I'll be there for you  
This is not a drive by"

The song finished and Kurt could see everyone was shocked by Sebastian's gesture just as much as Kurt had been, Kurt could see that everyone was so angry with Sebastian but yet again shocked by actually how sweet Sebastian was. And then Kurt noticed the tears filling Blaine's eyes as he got up and walked out leaving everyone confused and Sebastian just standing in the middle of the room.


	8. Stop Messing With Me

**~Authors note~**

**I really need some ideas not sure where to take this storyline, any suggestions would be lovely. Please review. I love you guys almost as much as I love kurtbatian3**

**Chapter 8**

Mr. Schue ended glee club today early even though new directions needed to be practicing for nationals. Kurt had managed to catch Blaine up as he got to the car park searching desperately for the curly haired boy.

"Blaine please just wait I told you there isn't anything going on between us" Kurt yelled,

"Kurt leave me alone I saw the way you two looked at each other you knew he meant every lyric he sang and you know you feel exactly the same so why even bother trying to make things work between us because I can't keep trying in this one sided relationship, it's over Kurt just go to him" Blaine sobbed his words muffling between every tear dropping down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry" Kurt cried as Blaine drove off, all Kurt could do was crumple to the floor.

Kurt drove home in record breaking time, throwing the front door open and rushing to his room and locking the door, he never wanted to have to leave his room again it was a place where he felt comfortable and secure just like he used to in Blaine's arms but not that feeling was gone, he didn't want to feel anything towards Sebastian but even he knew he had feelings for him but he couldn't risk telling him because he didn't want to make a joke out of himself, for all he knew Sebastian could just be playing games with him.

He just wanted to be alone but Sam and Finn thought they'd constantly bang on his bedroom door until he opened it they knew he would be upset, but they always had to give their opinions on what had happened when really it wasn't needed.

"What you're doing Kurt is not cool" Finn shouted.

"And what is it exactly I'm doing?" Kurt replied,

"Fooling around with that meerkat" Sam said jumping into the conversation,

"I'm not I don't even know what's going on myself so don't come in here making accusations that aren't true you guys are meant to be my brothers and you know I would never cheat on Blaine" Kurt felt the guilt creeping up him even though everything he was saying was kind of true.

"Well whatever it is Kurt it has to stop can't you see what it's doing to poor Blaine" Sam said,

"Yeah Kurt you haven't considered anyone else but yourself" Finn said agreeing with Sam.

Kurt had nothing else to say and he just fell to the floor with tears streaming down his face as he heard the two boys go back up the stairs closing the door behind them, Kurt knew he really didn't have anyone no-more, he felt more alone than ever.

It was six pm when Kurt decided that at this moment only coffee could make him feel better so he got up and dressed and drove to lima bean ordering his coffee and going to what used to be his and Blaine's table but seeing someone else sat there, that someone being Sebastian, why was this boy everywhere Kurt went now?

"What are you doing here?" Kurt hissed,

"Drinking coffee like any normal person that comes here" Sebastian replied sarcastically,

"Not what I meant Smythe, what are you doing at this table?" Kurt asked pushing back his tears

"It's a table Kurt stop getting all emotional on me and sit down we need to talk" Sebastian said seriously.

"I thought talking was a foreign concept to you Smythe, once you told me you only speak through your movements in sex" Kurt said snapping at Sebastian's seriousness.

"I'm being serious Kurt" Sebastian said trying to sound serious.

"Smythe stop messing with me you don't do serious you do one night stands and late night hook ups from scandals" Kurt joked.

"I think I might be ready to try serious, but I might need a little help" Sebastian said as he looked up and saw that Kurt was walking away he didn't know whether Kurt had heard him or not, whether he left because he didn't want to be with him or whether he got bored of waiting for Sebastian to talk.


	9. Long Week Ahead

**~Authors note~**

**Need some more ideas this was a really awkward chapter for me to write I have actually no idea what to write so here goes. Please review with ideas or private message me whatever floats your boat. I love you guys almost as much as I love kurtbastian3 xoxo**

Kurt decided to cut himself off from everyone for the weekend he switched his phone off stashed some food in his fridge in his bedroom and locked his door he really didn't want to come out at all but Monday came around very fast. His alarm had rung at six and he dragged himself out of bed like he was forcing himself to go to school.

He entered the school he had no lessons today as he'd finished all his work and just had to go in for exams and any club he did so today was a full day of glee with Blaine things were about to get interesting.

He walked in to the choir room sitting down at the back he really didn't want to be noticed by anyone he just wanted to sit and do nothing as he knew he wasn't going to be playing a major part in nationals this year he probably would just be swaying in the background just like last year and really every other competition whilst he'd been with the new directions.

Blaine was the last to enter the room the first thing he did was approach Mr Schue as he whispered something in the teacher's ear, Mr Schue just smiled and nodded. Blaine pulled up a stool in the middle of the room as the music began to play…

"_Every night I remember that evening_

_The way you looked when you said you were leaving_

_The way you cried as you turned to walk away_

_The cruel words and the false accusations_

_The mean looks and the same old frustrations_

_I never thought that we'd throw it all away_

_But we threw it all away._

_And I'm a little bit lost without you_

_And I'm a bloody big mess inside_

_And I'm a little bit lost without you_

_This ain't a love song this is goodbye _

_This ain't a love song this is goodbye _

_I've been lost, I've been out, I've been losing_

_I've been tired, I'm all hurt and confusion_

_I've been mad, I'm the kind of man that I'm not_

_I'm going down, I'll be coming back fighting_

_I may be scared and a little bit frightened_

_But I'll be back, I'll be coming back to life_

_I'll be coming back to life_

_And I'm a little bit lost without you_

_And I'm a bloody big mess inside_

_And I'm a little bit lost without you_

_This ain't a love song this is goodbye _

_This ain't a love song this is goodbye _

_And you can try _

_And you can try but you'll never keep me down_

_And you can try _

_And you can try but you'll never keep me down_

_And I'm a little bit lost without you_

_And I'm a bloody big mess inside_

_And I'm a little bit lost without you_

_This ain't a love song this is goodbye_

_It's alright cause you can try but you'll never keep me down_

_It's alright I may be lost but you'll never keep me down_

_You can try you can try but you'll never keep me down_

_You can try I know I'm lost but I'm waiting to be found_

_You'll never keep me down_

_You'll never keep me down_

_Never keep me down"_

Blaine pushed back the tears as he stood up and began his announcement,

"I'm leaving guys I can't be here no more I'm so sorry I really am there's just far too many memories here, I will still be in school but I can't be in glee club, also Kurt can I have a word outside?"

Kurt sighed as he pushed off his chair pacing out the room with Blaine,

"What is it Blaine quite frankly I just want to get today over and done with" Kurt murmured,

"You can be with him if you want" Blaine sobbed before running down the corridor and out the school.

Kurt really couldn't take it anymore he didn't want to go back to glee club so he drove to Lima Bean he really just wanted to be alone but as he pulled up he could see the Dalton blazers filling the coffee shop he knew most likely Sebastian would be in there and he really couldn't face him at the moment. So he drove home pulling up on his drive half hour later, he stormed through the house not noticing everyone in the lounge but as he reached his bedroom door he heard his dad call,

"Don't be so rude Kurt you have a visitor I'll send him down to your room"

Kurt was already getting changed as he heard the footsteps coming down the stairs he hadn't thought his dad was being serious, he rustled in his closet desperately looking for a pair of sweat pants to put on but it was far too late he turned around only to see Sebastian glaring at him he had saw everything there was to see.

"It's okay you don't have to get dressed on my account" Sebastian said whilst laughing to his self.

"Your nothing special Smythe, why are you here?" Kurt hissed his cheeks still flustered with embarrassment.

"to see you of course, I've missed you a lot plus I told your dad that my parents have gone away for the week and he said it would be fine for me to stay with you, your dads so nice, why aren't you" Sebastian joked.

"Please tell me you're not being serious there's no way you're staying in my room for a week go book in to a hotel!" Kurt yelled.

"I'm always serious Kurt you should know that by now and why would I waste money on a hotel when I could have a week with you" Sebastian suggested.

Kurt gave up after that he knew he had a long week ahead of him. With Sebastian.


	10. Time To Talk

**~authors note~**

**Just randomly decided to start writing this next chapter all of a sudden I was just going to sleep and had this idea for this chapter. I really hope you enjoy this I think there may only be 5 more chapters after this one as if got some ideas for my next story. Please review. Love you guys almost as much as I love Kurtbastian xoxo**

Kurt had spent the past hour trying to work out how to set up the dusty camp bed after he had refused to let Sebastian help him he didn't want to seem dumb to him but he could hear Sebastian's constantly laughing at his many failed attempts to open out the bed in the end he gave up.

"Where the hell am I meant to sleep" Sebastian shrieked.

"I don't know the sofa or maybe you could just go home!" Kurt laughed.

Sebastian strolled over to Kurt's bed and got in he was already in his pajamas as was Kurt however Sebastian's consisted of his boxers and nothing more.

"Get out, that's my bed" Kurt yelled "and its eleven pm already Sebastian so quit messing around already I have school tomorrow"

"Just get in and go to sleep" Sebastian laughed

"Spoon me and your dead Smythe" Kurt said seriously.

"In your dreams Hummel" Sebastian laughed before drifting off to sleep.

When Kurt had woke up the next morning he found himself un-able to move as he was being tightly hugged by none other than Sebastian Smythe. Kurt had never been so comfortable but yet so uncomfortable at the same time, he was warm and cozy but in the arms of the boy he had hated but was so confused as to how he felt about him.

"Bas wake up" Kurt whispered

Sebastian woke up and quickly loosened his grip around Kurt causing Kurt to flinch at his loss of contact with the boy, Sebastian noticed this flinch and pulled Kurt back in to a tight hug, had Sebastian lost his mind what was he doing. Kurt pulled away faster than Sebastian had earlier he didn't want to be part of Sebastian's games. He got dressed faster than ever and left his room before Sebastian had even managed to get out of bed.

Kurt left the house just over five minutes later jumping in his car and driving to the lima bean he'd lied the previous night he hadn't actually got school today he just needed an excuse to not have to be with Sebastian all day. He had been sat in the Lima bean for over an hour when he was finally bored of endless mugs of coffee and he decided it was time to go home and face Sebastian he was just leaving as he received a text message

**(From Sebastian)**

"_**We need to talk. X"**_

He decided to reply quickly.

**(To Sebastian)**

_**We do**__?_

He sent the message before getting back into his car and arriving home ten minutes later, Finn had gone in to school to re-sit his English exam and his dad and Carole had gone to visit Kurt's aunt who was sick they told Kurt they would be back Thursday and they'd left money for food. This meant Kurt would have to be alone in the house with Sebastian.

He walked down the stairs to his room only to see Sebastian had decided not to get dressed as all he had done was change his boxers, Sebastian was sitting on top of Kurt's bed as he patted the spot next to him for Kurt to sit by him.

"Let me just get some sweat pants on first" Kurt said before forgetting Sebastian's presence and slipping out of his jeans and in to grey pants right in front of him.

"Well that's not a sight I want to forget" Sebastian giggled before climbing under the duvet before Kurt could sit down.

"What do we need to talk about then Seb?" Kurt questioned he knew if he played dumb he'd get a more truthful answer but Kurt already knew what was going on.

"Us" Sebastian simply replied,

"Care to expand" Kurt gestured.

"I haven't been very honest with you" Sebastian said shyly,

Kurt choked on his drink "you actually know the meaning of the word honest?"

"Let me finish gay face, can you just get under here it would make this more easy for me" Sebastian sighed as Kurt got under the duvet he could feel his warmth as he continued what he was saying "I don't usually do this normally I never feel anything, I mean erm I don't know what I mean to be honest with you but I don't usually fall in love with someone after only kissing them twice, I mean like I meant like" Sebastian yelled before burying his head in Kurt's pillow his cheeks a burning red.

Kurt could see how hard it was for Sebastian to open like that so he moved closer to Sebastian wiping the tears that were trickling down his cheek away and let his lips collide with Sebastian's.


	11. You And Him, Together?

**~authors note"**

**I've been thinking for days how I could possibly continue on from the last chapter it's like actually impossible. And todays the glee season finale and I've been crying lots. Please review. I love you guys almost as much as Kurtbastian xoxo.**

Kurt's memory was a blur when he woke up the next morning his fingers intertwined with Sebastian's, had he really kissed him the night before, had Sebastian really opened up to Kurt, all Kurt knew at this moment was that he was very confused. Sebastian was still asleep when Kurt got out of bed to have a shower and do his morning facial routine; Kurt thought it would be a good idea to leave him sleeping.

It was gone ten am when Sebastian had actually woke up he was in his own world, oblivious to the fact he had just gotten out of Kurt's bed or the fact he had told Kurt how he felt last night.

"Can I shower Kurt?" Sebastian questioned,

"Sure do you want me to bring you in a towel" Kurt replied,

"Can you scrub my back to" Sebastian smirked,

"In your dreams" Kurt giggled,

Sebastian strolled back into the room half hour later wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, Kurt felt his jaw drop as his eyes glanced at Sebastian's amazing body.

"Would you like a picture it would last longer" Sebastian laughed,

"Or you could just stay topless forever" Kurt blushed

"You'd love that wouldn't you" Sebastian said still laughing whilst wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist.

"What are we Sebastian I mean what's going on between us?" Kurt asked shyly,

"Why the need to be shy you can be yourself in front of me Kurt" Sebastian said softly the smugness from his voice had disappeared it had been replaced with a calm and caring tone.

"I just want to know what's going on between us, I mean are we together? "Kurt said this time more confidently.

"Together as in a relationship, together?" Sebastian said whilst staring at the floor.

"Yes that's what I meant" Kurt replied,

"I don't know Kurt I mean yes I guess we are together" Sebastian said as a smile appeared on his face.

"You're what" Finn yelled from the bedroom door,

"Finn calm down you'll have Dad down here in a second if you aren't quieter" Kurt hushed,

"I don't care" Finn carried on screaming "there's no way you and him are together."

**~authors note~**

**Sorry this is really short I really ran out of ideas of what to write. Love you guys review please xoxo.**


	12. I Don't Want To Run

**~authors note~**

**Oh wow, I'm so sorry! It's been almost two months since I last updated I think, I've been so busy I've just had all my exams and had no time to write**

**But hey ho, here's chapter 12- I love you guys almost as much as I love Kurtbastian**

**Reviews are love to me. R&R xoxo**

"Finn please just calm down" Kurt said, still keeping his distance from Finn he could see how angry his step brother was.

"GET OUT" Finn yelled at the top of his voice, his words obviously meant for Sebastian.

"Finn, were not doing anything wrong, you don't know bas properly so you have no right to judge him" Kurt stated.

"Once upon a time Kurt he tried to steal the love of your life" Finn said his tone still angry but this time he was much quieter.

"And I'm sorry for that, but that's the past Finn I love your brother!" Sebastian said quickly before he could even realize what had just been said.

Both of the boys were now gawping at Sebastian, Kurt felt the blush creeping up his face, and Finn looked more confused than ever.

"You don't even know the meaning of the word, I suggest you leave my younger brother alone and get out of this house before I have to call Burt down here" Finn yelled his voice shaky with shock.

"You'll do nothing of the sort Finn, for one I'm older than you and two this isn't just your house and Bastian is staying weather you like it or not!" Kurt screeched back

And with that Finn went back up the basement stairs without another word, Kurt turned to see Sebastian beginning to pack up his things.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked

"Leaving that's what I'm guessing you want me to do, I'm sorry Kurt" Sebastian replied tears now forming in his eyes.

"Why would I want you to leave Bas?" Kurt questioned.

"I said the L word for the first time, I would have thought you would want me to leave and never come back" Sebastian replied trying his hardest not to cry.

"Bas I was more expecting you to run a mile and never come back, it was just a bit of a shock" Kurt replied his words soothing Sebastian.

"I know but I don't even want to run I just want to stay and be here with you, can we put in a movie?" Sebastian replied going off topic so he could avoid the awkwardness.

"Of course we can I'll stick in Chicago, I know how much you love it" Kurt said as he winked towards Sebastian.

They both climbed into Kurt's bed there was a big wall of tension building between the two as they both felt the need to speak but they couldn't find the words. For the length of the movie both boys were silent, both of them still being unable to produce words.

Kurt could feel Sebastian curling into his side; he felt all the tension melt away as if both the boys' defense walls had fallen down. They both knew each other so well that if they were both honest they could be there total selves around each other

Kurt heard Sebastian's breathing begin to level out and he decided he'd get some sleep to he carefully pulled the duvet up over the two of them and whispered in Sebastian's ear,

"I love you two bas" before he drifted off next to the boy.


	13. But I Had To

**~authors note~**

**I'm just going to get on with it I'm not going to put chapter 14 up until I get at least 15 reviews I need more ideas as where to take the story next.**

**I love you guys almost as much as I love Kurtbastian**

**Reviews are like love to me R&R xoxo**

Kurt woke up the next day to an empty bed; his head was spinning as he was extremely confused because he could have sworn that last night Sebastian and him had fallen asleep together, why had the other boy left him on his own? He got out of bed and pulled on some sweatpants but as he closed his closet again he saw the not wedged behind the mirror for Kurt to read, he opened the note and it read:

"_To Kurt,_

_I'm hoping you're the person who finds this not but i'm presuming you will be as I stuffed it behind the corner of the mirror and I know it's one of the first places you look in the morning"_

Kurt giggles as he knows how right Sebastian is, but he blushes as he can see now how well Sebastian actually knows him.

"_but anyway, I wrote this at 3am this morning before I left to head back to __Dalton as my parents want me to start staying in a dorm I wanted to tell you this yesterday but I just wasn't able to, I know I messed everything up, and I will understand if you never want to see me again, I can completely see why you don't love me back, who would all I ever do is screw things up, I was stupid enough to think that I could have a boy like you and actually be able to have a relationship with someone as perfect as you. But I guess it's time for me to move on._

_I love you Kurt and as you're my first love I think I always will._

_I will miss you._

_Bas."_

By this time Kurt was struggling to fend off the tears but instead he just broke down on the floor he didn't care no more. He opened the wardrobe and saw the empty spaces that used to be filled with all of Sebastian's clothes, this made it so much more real for Kurt he could see Sebastian had gone and he had no intentions on coming back.

He didn't move off the floor for the next hour the tears still streaming down his face. He heard footsteps come down his stairs and then there was a heavy knock on the door whilst two boys cried-

"You two best be decent" it was only Sam and Finn so he didn't bother to move.

"The boys opened the door and walked in to the room rushing over to Kurt as they saw him slumped in a heap on the floor his eyes bright red from all the crying.

"What's wrong Kurt?" Sam questioned he could hear the concern in the blonde boys voice.

"He's gone" He said in barley a whisper as he handed the note over to Sam and fresh tears began to fall down his face.

Both boys scanned over the note before they slid to the floor flinging their arms around Kurt.

"You need to talk to him Kurt, I mean I don't like the boy but I can see how happy you were around him, and I know this is awkward but do you love him?" Finn asked as he tilted Kurt's head up so there was eye contact; he knew this way Kurt wouldn't lie to him.

"Of course I do Finn, I've not been this happy since the start of my relationship with Blaine, I miss him already and it's only been three hours" Kurt said as he peered at the clock.

"Well then you need to decide what you're going to do about it" Sam said as both boys patted his shoulder and smiled at him as they left.

Kurt knew exactly what he was going to do.


	14. Here For You

**~authors note~**

**Took me ages to finally decide what I was going to do with this fic, I was thinking about deleting it all but I'm back with this chapter and I'd say 5 more after this and an epilogue? **

**I love you guys almost as much as I love Kurtbastian xoxox**

Kurt pulled the tie tighter as it was still hanging loosely on top of the white shirt, He was nervous to say the least. He left the dorm room slowly, it had been a very quick and secretive weekend of moving out of his room into the dorm, none of his friends from here even knew he was here yet. He wanted to surprise everyone but was scared that Sebastian was going to run a mile, was Sebastian going to be able to cope with this?

He pulled the door open which led on to a long corridor of dorms, Kurt felt very much back at his second home now, he could see he was going to be just fine. He walked slowly towards his first period, which was AP English, Kurt had no idea as to who would be in the lesson or whether he'd even know anyone in there, he was hoping for the second option.

He found the class room very easily as he wasn't knew to this school un like many of the other boys who has arrived with him this semester. He took several deep breathes before entering the classroom everyone was already seated as he was five minutes late.

" Oh My God" Kurt heard David scream across the classroom as he saw the boy get up and run across the classroom flinging his arms around Kurt's neck.

"Kurtieeeeeee" Jeff and Nick yelled in sync "what are you doing here, did you steal Sebastian's uniform?"

Kurt let out a small chuckle but then began to squirm "guys I need to breathe, I think you've hugged all the air out of me"

"We're sorry" The three boys said together puppy dog eyes glaring at Kurt "we've just missed you a lot"

There was cough from the teacher that brought the four lads back to reality realizing they were all still stood in the middle of the English class room in front of everyone.

"Welcome back Kurt" The teacher said as she pointed at his seat for him to sit next to a blonde haired boy who Kurt hadn't seen around before.

Kurt's day continued with the same pattern, him going into lessons and many boys who he had been close to during his first stay at Dalton welcoming him back and being generally over excited, however he was still yet to see Sebastian that was until it got to lunchtime.

Kurt made his way over to the Warblers lunch table where he'd knew all of his previous friends would be, he took a seat next to Wes and he felt all eyes around the table watching him.

"Okay stop it guys, what do you want to know, I'm guessing you've been desperate to ask me why I'm here all day?"

"Why have you transferred again?" Wes started.

"Because I need to be here there's many reasons that contributed to my decision but the main reason being the Warbler who's not here."

"Who? Blaine?" Jeff questioned.

"No the other one, Blaine isn't a warbler no more."

"Wow, you're here for Sebastian?" David asked?

"Who else would it be" Kurt giggled.

"Where is he anyway" Kurt asked

"No idea haven't seen him all day?" Thad said "he wasn't in gym"

"Does he not know you're here?" Wes asked,

"No I wanted to surprise him, we had an argument Friday night and he won't speak to me now."

"What about" Nick asked, he always was nosey in other peoples relationship he was the same when Kurt was with Blaine.

"Wow things don't change, your still nosey as ever" Kurt laughed, "We just had a misunderstanding I thought it was fine, but when I woke up in the morning he'd left a note to say he was going to start staying in dorms here, so he didn't have to stay at mine, as he didn't want it to be awkward."

"Why would it be awkward?" Thad quizzed.

Kurt could feel the blush creeping up from his neck on to his face "there were just a few things said and well a few things un-said"

"NO, OH MY, HE DIDN'T DID HE? OH MY GOD HE DID." Wes said trying not to have a heart attack.

"Calm down Wes" David said trying to stop Wes from hyperventilating.

After three minutes of Wes trying to calm down, he finally began to speak in a much calmer down.

"He's fallen in love with you hasn't he?" Wes asked trying to stay calm.

"W-W-What how did you know?" Kurt stuttered,

"He doesn't stop talking about you and whenever we asked about you he'd get all embarrassed and start to blush." Jeff jibbed in.

"It was so cute, we knew there was something more than a bash and dash relationship going on, and we've never seen him like this. He was smitten." Nick continued.

Kurt was overwhelmed to say the least, he really hadn't of expected Sebastian to talk about him if he was honest, he didn't think Sebastian would want to be known to be with Kurt, he thought Sebastian would have been concerned with keeping up his status as 'I don't do relationships, it's easier just to fuck and leave them' not been known for being in a relationship.

Kurt was suddenly brought out of his deep thought process by being jabbed in the stomach by David's fork.

"KURT, he's just come in, KURT he's in the dinner queue he hasn't seen you yet what are you going to do" David shouted trying to get Kurt's attention.

But it was far too late now Sebastian was already approaching the table.

"Kurt" Sebastian whispered his eyes filling with tears. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I'm just eating lunch at the moment" Kurt chuckled, but was then taken by surprise when Sebastian flung his arms around Kurt's neck sliding down in to the space next to him. He let the tears begin to flow as he nuzzled his face in to Kurt's neck not caring who was watching.

"I missed you this weekend" Sebastian murmured in Sebastian's shoulder the tears still trickling down his cheeks and onto Kurt's Blazer.

"Wow this is so cute, yet so awkward" Wes jeered.

Sebastian slowly lifted his head out of Sebastian's shoulder to see everyone starring at him like the most extrodernary thing had happened.

"I'm so sorry you guys had to see that" Sebastian apolagised his arm now sitting comfortably around Kurt's waist.

"Bas don't apologize; this is probably what every guy on this table has been waiting to see, you being emotional."

"Thanks babe for the support." Sebastian said whilst pouting at Kurt.

"Guys were still here, I think I might need a sick bucket if you two don't stop being all lovey, this is already weird enough as it is"

"Sorry" The couple said in unison.

"You still haven't answered my question baby" Sebastian said.

"I'm here for you and you only." Kurt said his hand now cupped around Sebastian's cheek as he pulled Seb into a kiss, the last thing they heard was the gagging noises from the rest of the warblers, before they were both lost in each other.


	15. Watch Out Smythe

**~authors note~**

**Heyyyy, it's me again. I went into writing this chapter having no idea as to where to take the story next, and as people say not everything can be perfect so I decided it would be time for some angst and the return of a very angry Blaine.**

**I love you guys almost as much as I love Kurtbastian xoxox**

**Reviews are like love to me.**

"So you're telling me he's transferred back to Dalton for the last 30 days of his senior year?" Blaine asked his voice getting angrier.

"Pretty much yeah, he was in a real state Friday night sebastian told him he loved him for oh shit" Finn stopped as soon as he realized what he had just said.

"HE SAID WHAT" Blaine roared.

"dude chill it was going to happen sooner or later, Sebastian's not a bad lad he's making Kurt happy and as his brother that's good enough for me so I think you just need to back off, you're not going to get him back" Finn said trying to get all the facts out in one go he was beginning to get annoyed with Blaine why couldn't he just let Kurt be happy.

"I'll get him back I know I will; Sebastian will never be able to love him like I did." Blaine replied his voice getting whinier.

"BLAINE JUST STOP" Finn bellowed catching Blaine by surprise, "Kurt's happy just leave him alone he's chosen to be in a relationship with Sebastian, not you, so you just need to move on"

"Finn" Blaine began to whine before Finn just walked away leaving Blaine speechless in the middle of the corridor.

"So baby which dorm are you in? Sebastian asked.

"312 west wing" Kurt replied.

"That sucks I'm in 311 east wing were so far apart" Sebastian moaned.

"I know but we might have classes together and then there's Warbler practice, just have to make the best of the situation, graduation is only 30 days away." Kurt said trying to make everything sound ok when really he would rather be much closer to Sebastian in the short time he was going to be here.

"I know, let's just go re-introduce you to the warblers" Sebastian replied sounding a lot more cheery.

"Well I always know how to make an entrance" Kurt replied as he threw open the doors and the music began to play.

"_Guess who just got back today?_  
_Them wild-eyed boys that had been away_  
_Haven't changed, haven't much to say_  
_But man, I still think them cats are crazy_

_They were asking if you were around_  
_How you was, where you could be found_  
_Told them you were living downtown_  
_Driving all the old men crazy_

_The boys are back in town_  
_The boys are back in town_  
_I said_  
_The boys are back in town_  
_The boys are back in town_  
_The boys are back in town_  
_The boys are back in town_  
_The boys are back in town_  
_The boys are back in town_

_You know that chick that used to dance a lot_  
_Every night she'd be on the floor shaking what she'd got_  
_Man when I tell you she was cool, she was red hot_  
_I mean she was steaming_

_And that time over at Johnny's place_  
_Well this chick got up and she slapped Johnny's face_  
_Man we just fell about the place_  
_If that chick don't want to know, forget her_

_The boys are back in town_  
_The boys are back in town_  
_I said_  
_The boys are back in town_  
_The boys are back in town_  
_The boys are back in town_  
_The boys are back in town_  
_The boys are back in town_  
_The boys are back in town_

_Spread the word around_  
_Guess who's back in town_

_You spread the word around_

_Friday night they'll be dressed to kill_  
_Down at Dino's bar and grill_  
_The drink will flow and blood will spill_  
_And if the boys want to fight, you'd better let them_

_That jukebox in the corner blasting out my favourite song_  
_The nights are getting warmer, it won't be long_  
_Won't be long till summer comes_  
_Now that the boys are here again_

_The boys are back in town_  
_The boys are back in town_  
_The boys are back in town_  
_The boys are back in town_  
_The boys are back in town_  
_The boys are back in town_  
_Spread the word around_  
_The boys are back in town_  
_The boys are back in town_  
_The boys are back, the boys are back_

_The boys are back in town again_  
_Been hanging' down at Dino's_  
_The boys are back in town again_"

Everyone began to cheer as Kurt finished the last line, several of the boys came over to him and hugged him but sebastian never left his side, his fingers were still intertwined with Kurt's and he didn't want to have to let go. When he was with Kurt and visa-versa both boys felt very much at home.

"Welcome back to the warblers" Wes cheered from behind the council desk "we missed your presence a lot"

"I'm happy to be back, let's start preparing for Nationals?" Kurt replied and the cheering began again _'yes this is__ most definitely home'_ Kurt thought to himself.

However through-out the whole performance Blaine had been watching from outside the door he now knew how he could get Kurt back, his plan was simple. _'Watch out Smythe Kurt's soon to be mine again just you wa__it and see.'_


	16. Picture Evidence

**~authors note~**

**Things are about to get heated guys, please don't hate me if I break Kurtbastian up.**

**I had you there didn't I but you'll just have to read on and see, there is going to be a lot of angry Blaine in this, and a little bit of Kurtbastian angst this might be the last chapter to be honest I have nothing else to write but this chapter might be split in to 16a/16b as it is going to be a long one. I don't know yet I'll just see what happens. Thanks for everyone who's stuck by this story and kept reading.**

**I love you guys almost as much as I love Kurtbastian xoxox**

**Review and let me know what you think I should do.**

It was the weekend and the warbler boys were trying to decide how to spend their weekend as they were allowed off campus so they could look for graduation gifts. The boys were planning to use this time to their full advantage, but not for shopping of course, for clubbing. They were planning to go to scandals even though only half of the eight boys were going were gay but the other four were hoping to find some bisexual girls or just get wasted.

Kurt had been getting ready for the past three hours before Sebastian had come to get him at seven that evening he'd opted for an outfit consisting of his tightest black jeans, a plain shirt and a black waistcoat he was feeling simplicity tonight rather than going all out.

"You look gorgeous babe" Sebastian whispered into Kurt's ear his hot breathe lingering over Kurt's ear lobe.

Kurt blushed "Thank you" he replied.

"Let's get going before Wes has to kill Jeff and Nick there both pretty much wasted already and the night hasn't even started this is about to become a very interesting night" Sebastian said with an excited tone.

They both walked towards the front gates they had organized for two taxis to come pick all eight of the boys out and as they exited the gates the taxis pulled in, Kurt and Sebastian rode with Jeff and Nick whilst Wes and David with Trent and Thad.

It wasn't a long journey over to scandals as they were there with-in forty five minutes and Sebastian was already getting the first round in. Kurt had opted not to drink tonight as he knew everyone else would be and he need to be responsible and get them all home safely

"So you see him over there tall boy, figure built for lacrosse, dark hair?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah I see him, he's hot how come you haven't introduced me to him before?" Scott replied, Scott was good mate of his from back when he lived in Westerville.

"I'm glad you thing so because your mission tonight is to seduce him, do whatever you have to but I need pictures of whatever you do, understand?" Blaine said his tone rather sharp.

"Oh Blaine I didn't know you was into that?" Scott said with a wink "But seriously I don't get why we're doing this he looks really happy with that also cute boy?" Scott questioned.

"Because Scotty boy that 'cute boy' is my ex Kurt and I want him back, Sebastian is not good enough for him, and the only thing he is good enough for is a one night stand, which is what you need to achieve tonight I just need the evidence to prove to Kurt that he is wasting his time with an idiot like that when he could be with me." Blaine replied.

"I'll try Blaine, you should leave you don't want Kurt to think you're actually stalking him" Scott replied shooing Blaine out of the club before turning on his heels and walking in the direction of the hot boy at the bar his mind fixated on having Sebastian begging for him by the end of the night.

Sebastian was sitting alone at the bar as Kurt had gone to the loo and was now probably admiring the jukebox to find a song for the two to dance to.

"Hey gorgeous can I get you a drink" Scott asked.

"No thanks I have one right here" Sebastian replied gesturing at the bottle of beer he held in his hand.

"Well how about a dance that's the least I could ask for?" Scott asked as he moved his stool closer to Sebastian so they were merely inches apart.

"No thanks I have a boyfriend" Sebastian replied as he got up to walk away before he was grabbed by a strong hand pulling him back on to his seat.

"I won't tell if you don't" Scott whispered "You could do so much better than that twerp"

But little did Scott know he had no need to complete his mission as Dave Karofsky had already snapped the pair in a very compromising permission as both boys were literally in kissing distance.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL HIM" Sebastian shrieked

"A twerp, he looks like a girl, you sure all his down below bits work? Or are even th-" Scott tried to reply before he was cut off as he felt Sebastian fist slam in to his jaw causing him to fall to the floor before picking himself up of the floor and walking away he said "This isn't finished"

Kurt was just washing his hands when his phone began to vibrate, he pulled out his phone clicking the screen to _**1 new message-Dave Karofsky**_ _'what the hell does he want' _Kurt thought to himself he opened the message.

_**I can't see what you see in him**_

_**(Open picture)**_

Kurt opened the picture to see Sebastian and a boy he'd never seen before being very friendly and standing far too close to each other for something not to be going on. He felt a sharp twinge in his stomach as he felt the tears begin to cloud over his eyes, before he stormed out the bathroom heading towards Sebastian.

"WHAT'S THIS?" Kurt asked shoving the picture right in front of Sebastian's eyes.

"It's not what it looks like" Sebastian replied whilst reaching out to hold Kurt.

"It's not what it looks like, well what was it meant to look like Bas" Kurt half-heartedly choked out.

"He was trying to get him to dance with me I told him wear to get off then he started insulting you so I punched him" Sebastian replied.

"Why are you doing this to me" Kurt asked still trying to hold himself together.

"I haven't done anything baby I promise" Sebastian replied as tears began to roll down his cheek.

"Not what this looks li-" Kurt was about to continue when he saw it, blood on the floor next to Sebastian's stool, he wasn't lying and that was all the evidence Kurt need the picture didn't mean anything. "I'm so sorry Bas" Kurt sobbed as he flung his arms around the taller boy's neck "I should have believed you"

Sebastian held Kurt for a few more moments before pulling back "What made you change your mind?" he asked.

Kurt pulled his arms from around Sebastian's Waist and pointed at the blood on the floor "Was that from where you punched him" he asked.

"Wow I never knew I hit him so hard but yeah it is, I think he was just trying to get a raise out of me and that is exactly what he got" Sebastian replied a small smirk gracing his lips.

"Can we dance?" Kurt asked.

Sebastian didn't even need to reply as he was already leading Kurt by the hand to the middle of the dance floor when a familiar song began to play.

'_Baby grind on me__  
__Relax your mind take your time on me__  
__Let me get deeper shorty ride on me__  
__Now come and sex me till your body gets weak__  
__With slow grindin'__  
__Baby grind on me __  
__Relax your mind take your time on me Let me get deeper shorty ride on me __  
__Now come and sex me till your body gets weak __  
__With slow grindin' babe__'_

As the start of the song began to play Sebastian slowly began to grind in to the back of Kurt his hands placed firmly in to Kurt's hips as he allowed his nails to dig in to Kurt's skin causing a quiet moan to leak from Kurt's mouth.

'_When I hit 'em I make 'em say __ohh__  
__Sex be my day job__  
__I hit 'em in the back of my car__  
__Make 'em ride like a see saw__  
__I make 'em laugh and giggle__  
__Cuddle a little__  
__Suckin' on the nipple__  
__Lick the whip cream from the middle__  
__Girlfriend I'll never go raw__  
__I rip off panties and I pop off bras__  
__B.L.U.E.S.T.A.R__  
__Ask around the block how freaky we ah__  
__I drink Red Bull so I keep stamina__  
__Run in you belly and bust yo brain__  
__What's my name, what's my name__  
__Pretty Ricky, pretty boy doing pretty good thangs__  
__Makin' pretty good change__  
__Gettin' good brain__  
__From these pretty, pretty chicks__  
__Gettin' pretty damn rich__  
__Pretty Ricky, Ricky, Ricky and the Mavericks__'_

Sebastian's hands were now roaming up the insides of Kurt's shirt the after he had finished undoing all the buttons he allowed his fingers to flick Kurt's pink nipples causing Kurt to moan yet again, Sebastian could feel himself getting Hard so he grinded more in to Kurt his erection brushing over Kurt's fine ass.

'_Baby grind on me Relax your mind take your time on me __  
__Let me get deeper shorty ride on me __  
__Now come and sex me till your body gets weak __  
__With slow grindin'__  
__Baby grind on me __  
__Relax your mind take your time on me __  
__Let me get deeper shorty ride on me __  
__Now come and sex me till your body gets weak __  
__With slow grindin' babe__'_

It was Kurt's turn to take control now he turned to face Bastian and began nipping the other boy's neck slowly moving down to his collarbone.

'Lay on your back let me rub this cream on ya baby  
Slow motion 'bout to put this thing on ya baby  
Starin' in yo eyes  
'Bout to lick them thighs  
Got you hypnotized  
Do you feel the vibe?  
Ooooh Ooooh Ooooh Ooooh  
Starin' in yo eyes  
'Bout to lick them thighs  
Got you hypnotized  
Do you feel the vibe?'

The shorter boy dropped to the ground and then slowly rose back up rubbing his whole body up Sebastian, Sebastian couldn't help but moan this was one of the sexiest thing's he had ever seen. Kurt began to place chaste kissed on Sebastian's lips, cheek and neck- _'this is __definitely the hottest thing I have ever seen' _Sebastian thought to himself.

The boys had not realised that they had been performing for an audience as a large circle of boys had appeared around them in the middle of the dance floor, including the six other warblers; most of the boy were wolf whistling and demanding more this causing Kurt to flush a deep red.

"I think we entertained the crowd a bit tonight babe" Sebastian whispered seductively into Kurt's ear causing Kurt to blush even more if that was possible.

"I didn't even realise what we was doing" Kurt replied.

"That was seriously hot baby I have never seen moves like that before" Sebastian said quiet enough for only Kurt to hear.

"Well babe I have many hidden talents, let's get out of here so I can show you more" Kurt said with a wink before heading towards the exit leaving Sebastian staring at him gobsmacked before following Kurt out the door.

**~Another Authors Note~**

**I have never written smut before so I'm really unsure as to whether I should write it in the next part (16b) or whether I should just skip it and write the after math. Also after writing 2000 thousand word I'm still unsure if this and 16b could be the last chapter also an epilogue please review and let me know what to do?**


	17. Last Night

**~authors note~**

**So here's 16b I just finished writing the plan and I can now tell you that this fan-fiction will be 20 chapters long plus an epilogue nothing is going to change that.**

**I decided not to write the smut as I just didn't feel comfy writing it I didn't want to write it wrong make it to cliché and offend anyone, don't be too upset with me?**

**I love you guys almost as much as I love Kurtbastian xoxox**

Kurt woke up the next morning in Sebastian's arm's he remembered every detail as to what had happened the night before and what he and Sebastian had done was beautiful. He remembered how gentle Bas had been preparing him incredible amounts before, being slow and not rushing him whilst doing it and after just cradling Kurt in his arms until he fell into a blissful sleep.

Kurt decided to get up and make breakfast, then he looked around and remembered this wasn't his home, Kurt was confused he could have sworn that last him and Sebastian had gone back to his but obviously not. Kurt made his way downstairs hoping for it to be early enough for him not to bump into any of the Smythe family, but sadly as entered the kitchen there sat Mr. and Mrs. Smythe around the kitchen table drinking coffee.

"Hi?" The women said it came out as more of a question than a greeting, maybe so she could understand who the boy was and what he was doing walking into her kitchen at 7am.

"Hello Mrs. Smythe" Kurt replied nervously.

"I don't mean to be rude but who the hell are you?" Mr. Smythe asked.

Kurt felt his face drop; he thought Sebastian would have at least told his parents about the two of them they had been together a month now.

"I'm sorry to intrude, I'm Kurt Hummel" he said slowly as he watched Mrs. Smythe's grin begin to grow, did all of the Smythe family have that smug grin? Kurt was disturbed from his thoughts when he heard a small laugh escape from Mrs. Smythe.

"Please son, did you think my boy hadn't told us all about you, your all he ever talks about and last night, gosh this is what shocked me most, he actually asked if he could have you over to stay, that's when I knew you weren't like the rest"

Kurt felt the bright red blush creeping up his neck, it meant a lot that Sebastian had talked about him to his parents he knew Sebastian was all that big on talking about his feelings and that's why Kurt felt so special to sebastian.

"All good things I hope?" Kurt questioned.

"Of course, except for how bitchy and sarcastic you are" Mrs. Smythe replied

"And please call me Kate" She replied with a bright smile.

"Thanks Mrs.- I mean Kate" Kurt said his voice still filled with nerves.

"So where is Sebastian still in his pit?" Mr. Smythe asked "Also my name is Nathan"

"He's still asleep I was going to make breakfast then I remembered I wasn't at home and walked in to here and saw you two and and" he was cut off by a reassuring voice.

"Breathe Kurt breathe" She said slowly to Kurt.

"Sorry I guess I'm just nervous" he replied showing them a half hearted

"Don't be sweetie, just be yourself and I'm sure we will love you just as much a Sebastian does, ah speak of the devil" She said as if on cue Sebastian walked in to the kitchen searching for headache tablets.

"Long night son?" his dad asked "if you know what I mean?" he jeered nudging Kurt.

"Dad please, Come on Kurt back to bed, breakfast later" Sebastian whined.

"Sebastian I need to eat I'm hungry" Kurt whined back.

"Like a married couple already" Kate chuckled.

**~Another Authors Note~**

**Sorry this is short I thought I'd get a little fluff in before the storm hits in the next couple of chapters. Well guys the countdown has begun only four chapters left, watch this space. And because I love you guys this is the second update in just like the space of 36 hours.**


	18. So Proud Of You

**~Authors Note~**

**Wow, aren't you guys lucky three chapters in four day's well I'm on summer break so it is so easy to just sit down and write, but next week I will be going on holiday I'm taking my laptop to write but I won't be able to post the chapters till I get back, but I might post another chapter after this before I go. **

**Well enjoy the story, here's the uphill before the downhill. **

**I love you guys almost as much as I love Kurtbastian xoxox**

"So we actually have to wear blue and red gowns with the Dalton badge on for tomorrow, seriously I've been designing what I want to wear for so long and now mmphh" Kurt's rant was cut off by sebasian kissing him.

"Babe you just need to calm down, everyone's going to be wearing them and it's only for the graduation assembly and for the after party you can take it off and put something else on, or preferably nothing at all" Sebastian said with a wink directed at Kurt, Kurt was used to all sebastian's inuendoes now but it still made him blush that Bas would want him like that, and even though Kurt hadn't given his virginity to Seb it was still special for the pair.

"I don't want to celebrate not until I actually have something to celebrate about, I haven't heard from my chosen college so what's the point? I probably won't get in and will have to spend another year here whilst you're at NYU with hot guys" Kurt finished.

"Baby I only need one hot guy and his name is Kurt Hummel who in the fall will be right beside me in New York pursuing his dreams at Nyada, because Kurt you are so talented Nyada will be lucky to have you"

"Now I know why I love you Smythe" Kurt said looking deeply into Sebastian's eyes for Kurt this was the first time he had actually said this to Bas whilst he wasn't asleep.

"You love me?" Sebastian questioned. "But when I said it you didn't say it back and then nothing else was said about it and I thought you'd forgotten and I didn't want to bring it up again because I was scared you didn't feel the same and I didn't want you to leave me" Sebastian finished letting out the breathe he held in whilst ranting.

"And you say I'm the one who rambles?" Kurt laughed "Of course I love you Bas I knew it long before you said it, I just couldn't find a right moment"

"I love you Kurt"

"I love you two Bas"

"Guys get a room" They heard Jeff call from the now open dorm room.

"Well Jeffy I'll think you'll find this is actually my dorm and you're the one who invaded with out knocking so you took this risk on walking in on us doing anything" Sebastian said playfully.

"I don't need the details of yours and Kurt's sex life I just came to let you now were going out for pizza want to come?"

"Mmm pizza sounds good" Kurt replied.

"Let's go then baby" Sebastian said nudging Kurt towards the door.

Sebastian hadn't told anyone that he'd been picked to speak at the graduation assembly he wanted it to be a surprise and it sure was, when Kurt heard Sebastian's name being called out as the speaker he couldn't of been more proud, yes they had only been together for a little over two months but he knew they had something special.

"I moved here at the end of junior year, I came for a new start, a place where I could find myself, and hopefully succeed. But today I stand on this stage in front of you off to NYU after graduating from here with passes in every single exam"

Kurt began to wipe the tears that began to fall Sebastian was amazing.

"But honestly Dalton has been the best experience for me, I've made the most amazing friends and they helped me to get myself back on the right track. Although I really have only one person to thank tonight because without him I wouldn't be anything, he opened me up and allowed me to find out that it is possible to love someone and also be loved, so from the bottom of my heart I want to thank Kurt Hummel, I love you so much" Sebastian finished.

Kurt could feel every pair of eyes in the room on him, he didn't care though he was just so proud of Sebastian. His thoughts were disturbed when he heard both Jeff and Nick shout

"Let's get out of here bitches"

The whole room erupted in to laughter and most boys began to make their way towards the exit.

"Hello baby" He heard Sebastian purr whilst he wrapped his arms around Kurt.

"I'm so proud of you right now" Kurt whimpered letting all the tears flow out being here in Sebastian's arms was just perfect for him and right now he didn't care about anything else.

"That's nice to know baby, how about we skip the party and go back to my dorm and you can show me just how proud you are of me" Sebastian whispered seductively.

That was all the telling Kurt needed and with-in fifteen minutes he was back in Sebastian's dorm room making love to him.


	19. Move In With Me?

**~Authors Note~**

**This is going to be a tiny chapter just a filler really.**

**Last chapter before downhill begins.**

**I love you guys almost as much as I love Kurtbastian.**

**Reviews please **

"Move in with me when we get to New York?" Sebastian asked.

Kurt just stood there gob smacked. What did he say to that yes they had been together for over two months but was it still too soon?

"I don't know what to say" Kurt replied

"Say yes" Sebastian whined.

"Yes" Kurt replied.

Sebastian had expected to have to do lots of convincing but Kurt had just agreed to it.

"Let's go to New York this weekend I'll book last minute flights and we can pick the apartment" Sebastian said excitedly.

"Okay Sebastian" What could go wrong Kurt thought to himself.

They pulled up in the cab from the airport outside an apartment that looked more like a small mansion.

"Here?" Kurt asked

"Yes here, it's been paid for, for a month I just wanted us to be happy together and I was so scared you'd say no but yet here we are" Sebastian said rushing his words and taking no breathes.

"Yes baby here we are I love it and I love you. When do we move in?" Kurt asked.

Two weeks later and the boys were un packing all the stuff they had managed to bring from Lima both Kurt's and Sebastian's parents had just left together to go back to Lima it was time to get to know the house both boys thought at the same time.


	20. Keep Holding On

**~Authors Note~**

**Your alerts did not deceive your eyes it is two updates straight after each other and both before I go away so you have a week and a bit of suspense.**

**I actually wrote this chapter before I wrote the one before it, I had this idea for a song Kurt could sing and then my hands took over and the chapter ended how it is.**

**Don't get to mad at me.**

**One more chapter and maybe and epilogue it all depends.**

**I love you guys almost as much as I Love Kurtbastian xoxo **

**Let the downhill begin.**

It had been two months since the boys had moved in together they had spent the first week very much apart as they had to get used to their schedules at their colleges and get used to their classes, but the next few weeks they had begun to work their schedules around each other so they would have the same free periods and be able to spend time with each other, and after a month of getting used to it their plan had worked and they spent their frees together doing homework and every night they would take it in turns in cooking making it more fair.

But tonight was different it was Sebastian's turn to cook and he wasn't home at five so Kurt began to cook, they'd seen each other in their lunch break and agreed over this week's schedule.

Something felt really wrong when it got to six and Sebastian still wasn't back.

It was half eight and Sebastian still hadn't returned from school. Kurt knew he shouldn't be worried but he was. Half nine came and Sebastian still wasn't home, Kurt couldn't help but constantly pace the floor. Kurt now couldn't decide as to whether he was more angry with Sebastian for not letting him know where he was or more worried as to the fact Sebastian hadn't let him know when he normally did.

Half eleven came and Kurt felt sick with worry and then came a knock at the door Kurt felt relived maybe Bas had just forgot his keys. But nothing could have prepared Kurt for two policemen at his door.

"Kurt Hummel?" the taller of the men said.

"Yes" Kurt replied it came out as a small whimper.

"Can we come in?" The shorter man asked.

"Yes come through" Kurt said leading the two men into the lounge his whole body trembling in anticipation.

"We have some bad new" The policeman said as he settled on the coach.

"No" Kurt said before the tears began to stream down his face.

"Sebastian was stabbed on his way home from NYU" The shorter on said.

"He's in critical condition in new York general" The taller one added.

"NO" Kurt shrieked "NOT MY BAS"

"I'm so sorry" The policeman said "We can take you over there right now if you would like?"

Kurt nodded his words just muffling in his mouth.

The police car pulled up in-front of the hospital in no more than ten minutes Kurt raced towards the front desk not even saying thank you as he got out the car but he really didn't care.

"Sebastian Smythe he's been stabbed" Kurt said to the receptionist trying to stay calm.

"He's in theatre at the moment Sir" She responded "Are you part of the family his parent are in the waiting room"

"Boyfriend" he simply responded before walking in the direction of the waiting area where he saw the Smythe family waiting.

"Oh Kurt" Kate said as she pulled him into a tight hug.

"Why did this have to happen?" he asked between his sobs.

"I don't know" Was her reply.

"He's out of theatre" a doctor said from behind them "But he's still in a deep coma"

"Can we see him?" The Smythe's asked in sync.

"Of course" The doctor replied "But two at a time"

Kate and Nathan turned to look at him but he gestured for them to go they were his parents.

Kurt waited for what seemed like hours before the Smythe's came out and told him to go through. Kurt didn't know what to do so he did what he does best.

'_You're not alone_

Kurt began to sing softly.

_Together we stand__  
__I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand'_

Kurt reached out and took Sebastian's hand in his it was lifeless.

_When it gets cold__  
__and it feels like the end__  
__there's no place to go__  
__you know I won't give in__  
__No I won't give in_

Kurt was never going to give up.

_Keep holding on__  
__'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through__  
__Just stay strong__  
__'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you__  
__There's nothing you could say__  
__Nothing you could do__  
__There's no other way when it comes to the truth__  
__So keep holding on__  
__'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_So far away__  
__I wish you were here_

'_**Please just come back to me baby' **_Kurt thought to himself.

___Before it's too late, this could all disappear__  
__Before the doors close__  
__And it comes to an end__  
__With you by my side I will fight and defend__  
__I'll fight and defend__  
__Yeah, yeah___

_Keep holding on__  
__'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through__  
__Just stay strong__  
__'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you__  
__There's nothing you could say__  
__Nothing you could do__  
__There's no other way when it comes to the truth__  
__So keep holding on__  
__'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through___

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe__  
__Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny__  
__Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly'__  
_  
And then it hit him the line had gone flat and the monitor had begun to beep intensely.

"THIS ISN'T HOW IT'S MEANT TO BE" Kurt cried before he was dragged away by nurses.


	21. Forever And Always

**~Authors Note~**

**Muahaha. Did you guys really think I would leave you for a whole 12 days without updating? Especially after the situation I left in the last chapter.**

**Honestly you guys support whilst I have been writing this fan fiction has been amazing all the reviews I've received and pm's with words of support and advice just truly brilliant thank you so much for sticking by me.**

**I don't know if I'm going to write an epilogue to this what do you guys think? Maybe a sequel? Let me know in a review or a PM.**

**Well it might be the last time that I may say this but I love you guys almost as much as I love Kurtbastian xoxox**

**Let the last chapter begin.**

"KATE NATHAN" I cried as I was pushed outside the room Sebastian was in.

"What's happening?" Nathan yelled.

"He's gone in to cardiac arrest" A doctor outside the room told us.

"Is he going to be okay?" I cried.

"We don't know yet were looking at a 50/50 chance the next hour will be crucial were trying our best I promise"

Behind me I could hear Kate crying in to Nathan's shoulder, Sebastian's 18 why does he deserve to be going through so much pain? Yes he's made mistakes in his life but he did not deserve to have several stab wounds to his stomach and back and then have to go through a heart attack.

"Kurt you've been here for 5 hours don't you want to let someone know you're here?" Kate asked tears still streaming down her face.

"I rang my dad whilst you was with him, but honestly I just want my boyfriend back" Kurt replied his voice breaking half way through the sentence.

Yet again I was pulled into a heartwarming hug as Kate whispered sweet words of encouragement into my ears, she was trying her best to comfort me as Nathan was to Comfort her, we all really needed each other at this point as the person who means the most to us could be about to d-di-di. I couldn't even think about it.

Over half an hour later a doctor and a surgeon came out to speak to us.

"We had to shock him three times we lost him twice but for the time being he's stable" The doctor said a look of concern still on his face. "but he's not out of the woods yet, we need to monitor him for the next forty-eight hours to check that his condition stays that way although he is beginning to wake up which is always a good sign" The doctor said relieving a sigh he'd obviously been holding in.

"Can I go see him, please?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Yes of course darling" Kate replied.

Kurt slipped through the door and saw Sebastian beginning to sit up in his bad.

"Slow down there darling" I say as I steady him into a sitting up position.

"Missed you" He said his voice still groggy.

"I missed you two baby, thought I'd lost you" Kurt said as the tears began to fall.

"Never gonna lose me darling not even if you try" Sebastian said his signiture smirk back on his face.

"There's the sebastian I know" I said with a wink.

After two weeks in hospital they finally allowed Sebastian to go home.

"Welcome back babe" I said as I through my arms around him, his parents had insisted he go back to their home but Sebastian had protested, like Sebastian does, to be able to come back to new York.

"It's good to be home" He whispered into my ear.

"Don't leave me again" Kurt said as the tears started to fall again.

"Never I promise but right now I need to head out I have something to do babe be back soon" he said with a chaste kiss.

**~authors note~**

Kurt texting

_Sebastian texting._

_Meet me at the Lima bean you in three hours?_

Are you serious that's over three hours away?

_Please?_

I'll be there.

Kurt really couldn't work out what was going on what was so desperate that they had to go all the way over to Lima? Maybe were meeting the Warblers Kurt thought to himself.

After three hours of driving Kurt pulled into the surprisingly empty car park, all the lights were dimmed in the café. Kurt walked in to the Lima bean to see a single table in the middle of the room and a single rose in the middle.

"Bas?" Kurt cried.

"Sit down Kurt please baby"

Kurt did as he was told and took a seat opposite Sebastian. He was just about to speak when a waitress came over bringing a starter of homes and salad served with chapatti and pitta bread.

"Wow Bas this looks amazing" Kurt said a look of disbelief on his face.

"Remember when I cooked this for our first meal?" Sebastian said as he finished his salad and a silver tray with a silver lid was brought out, placed on the table and when the lid was removed he saw a well-cooked lobster with all the dressings.

"I do baby, best first date ever, also I remember how shocked I was never expected such a sweet gesture from a snarky bitch like you" Kurt said with a chuckle.

"Well I was terrified, I never used to do things like this but now it's been four months and I'm happier then I have ever been." Sebastian said and before he could stop himself he was down on one knee right in-front of Kurt.

"Bas whattt whatt arre you doing?" Kurt asked through his stutter.

"Baby I love you so much and all I want to do is spend the rest of my life with you and with this I promise that I will never leave you, never be unfaithful, never ever purposely upset you and I'll just be yours forever and you be mine always so please Kurt marry me?"


	22. Two And Half Years Ago

**~Authors Note~**

**So here's the epilogue.**

**Honestly you guys have been amazing all the reviews and pm's I've received have been lovely thank you for sticking by my first ever fic. I've loved writing this and even thought I ship Klaine, Kurtbastian are my otp.**

**I love you guys as much as I love Kurtbastian xoxox**

"Two and half years ago I stood on a stage very similar to this in a very similar condition but today as I graduate from NYU top of my class with honours I know that Me and the boy I love the most will be together forever as tomorrow at four pm I will say I do."

Everybody began to cheer all Sebastian's class mates from both NYU and Dalton were there to watch him leave college, Sebastian's parents were there and Kurt's they were both crying as to how proud they were of their son and soon to be son in law. And most obviously Kurt was there crying at how his fiancé had become this amazing man he'd never been more proud.

"I'm so nervous" Kurt said to Finn his chosen best man.

"You're going to be fine dude" Finn said he still hadn't gotten over his childish language even though he was now married and had kids.

"How old are you Finn, it's been three years and you still haven't grown out of calling me dude" Kurt said laughing at his brother's reaction.

"He's here" Finn whispered with a nudge as both stared at the other groom who was now standing next to Kurt his hand outstretched to take the other boys.

"Sebastian Samuel Smythe do you take Kurt to be your husband do you promise to love and cherish him forever?"

"I Do"

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel do you take Sebastian to be your husband do you promise to love and cherish him forever"

"I do"

"With the exchanging of these vow and the rings I know pronounce you guy's husband and husband"

"I'm so happy right now" Kurt whispered against Sebastian's Lips.

"I love you" Sebastian said as he kissed Kurt.

"I love you two" Kurt replied deepening the kiss hoping it would stay that way forever.


End file.
